


bushfire

by punicagranatum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Dom Kita, Dom/sub, Established AtsuHina, Established OsaKita, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Horny and a little bit less Conflicted, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punicagranatum/pseuds/punicagranatum
Summary: This was something Shouyou had wanted in the deepest part of his heart for so long. He craved it so sweetly but guilt had always knotted his tongue and blocked his throat. Osamu’s soft black hair was mussed, his eyes were closed shut and his chest was heaving with harsh pants. Shouyou tried his best to keep his thighs working, lifting him and dropping him into Osamu’s lap in a steady rhythm, but strength sapped out of him as he watched Osamu’s spit-slicked lips and hazy eyes.“Don’t give up now, Shouyou-kun, you worked hard for this,” called a firm voice behind him, seeping deep into his mind.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Kita Shinsuke/Hinata Shoyou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	bushfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tajemnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajemnica/gifts).
  * Inspired by [undertow (love me still)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114041) by [tajemnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajemnica/pseuds/tajemnica). 



> remember when you dropped undertow and it kicked me to the floor, spit on my face and called me a whore? i love you for it. i promised this to you for some time now and i'm glad it can finally be published. i hope it can bring at least some of the joy i had when i lived through the religious experience that is undertow.

It was a moonless night, where the chill of it caught you unprepared, ushering you inside. Next to warm floors and warmer bodies. Unlike last time, not a single bottle of alcohol was in sight, so they had nothing to blame this decision on. There was only the eerie silence of the house, tainted by shaky breaths that echoed in the room. The last time he was here, something deep inside of Shouyou had been set alight, punishing him for his greed by putting his hand into the flames. Now he was letting the fire lick his flesh off his bones.

This was something Shouyou had wanted in the deepest part of his heart for so long. He craved it so sweetly but guilt had always knotted his tongue and blocked his throat. Osamu’s soft black hair was mussed, his eyes were closed shut and his chest was heaving with harsh pants. Shouyou knew that the twins were identical and that that meant that their dicks were exactly the same. Yet Osamu stretched him so much he felt like he was about to snap. So much it almost hurt, his skin pulled taut around the thick cock inside him. Shouyou tried his best to keep his thighs working, lifting him and dropping him into Osamu’s lap in a steady rhythm, but strength sapped out of him as he watched Osamu’s spit-slicked lips and hazy eyes.

“Don’t give up now, Shouyou-kun, you worked hard for this,” called a firm voice behind him, seeping deep into his mind.

Shouyou knew better than to turn towards Shinsuke when he was instructed to face the opposite of Atsumu and him, but he couldn’t stop his body from reacting to the velvety iron of his voice and Atsumu’s choked moans behind him. He willed his legs to work, feeling the burn of the movement, but Shinsuke had asked Osamu to stay still and he was definitely trying his best to obey. Shouyou could feel him twitch inside him, his belly quivering under his thighs as Shouyou fucked himself deeper and faster on his cock. Shouyou grasped sharply on his chest to better ground himself, forcing a choked groan from him. 

He wanted to see what was happening behind him so, _so_ bad. He could listen to the ruffling of clothes and it made his imagination run wild. It was almost a shame that he couldn’t see because it was preventing him from completely focusing on his bucket wish finally getting fulfilled. Maybe under the most confusing circumstances, but Shouyou guessed there weren’t that many reasonable ways to get to fuck your boyfriend’s twin brother. He couldn’t yet confirm that getting to do it in exchange of letting him and his ex-teammate-that-fucks-him-since-high-school watch him exposed and spread was worth it yet, but it certainly hurt his pride a lot less than learning that his boyfriend was sleeping with his twin since before knowing what fucking even was. And that he would never compare.

Shouyou guessed he just got fucked cosmically. The gods decided to do a collective jerking session and cum all over him, punishing him in the most creative way possible by not being satisfied with his incredibly attractive partner. He got greedy. It wasn’t enough to have one hot, charismatic Miya brother. He had to want the two. So God came in his eye and spit in his face and said, “Watch, poor fool. The twins are so scorchingly hot that they couldn’t even keep their hands from each other.” And so Shouyou had to kiss the back of Kita Shinsuke’s hand, thanking him profoundly for letting him witness the beauty of Atsumu getting fucked deep and hard by his brother, even if tears fell from his eyes and blurred it.

Osamu was leaning on his elbow now, eyes blown and intently focusing on the pair behind them. Shouyou knew he was watching Atsumu without needing to turn. It was written in the way Osamu’s mouth went slack and in the unconscious movement of his hips. 

“Tut tut tut,” Shinsuke’s caramel voice reproached. “I told you not to move, ’Samu.”

A low whine escaped him and Osamu’s hips went still, but Shouyou could feel them shake even more strongly. He seemed close. Shinsuke had made them suck each other off while Atsumu watched, seated on the floor by his legs. Osamu then fingered Shouyou open while he was still getting blown, so Shouyou guessed that he couldn’t judge him harshly.

“He’s tight, isn’t him?” Shinsuke asked, so impossibly steady.

Osamu groaned, deep and harsh. “Very tight.”

“He’s doing a very good job, riding you like this,” Shouyou immediately flushed. He couldn’t understand it. Shinsuke’s praise pushed him impossibly high, his disappointment felt like a stab even when it wasn’t addressed to him. “Don’t come before Shouyou, ’Samu. It wouldn’t be very polite of you.”

Shouyou watched Osamu’s bitten lips, the sting of his teeth sinking into his skin. He imagined the torture that it must be, feeling so close to the edge and being prevented from falling. He could feel it in the angry way Osamu’s stiff cock felt inside him, in the tiny twitches of his body where he touched him. He wanted to close the distance between them, but he knew better than to act unprompted.

“Can I kiss him?” He asked, almost turning towards the other two. “Can I kiss him please, Kita-san?”

He heard Atsumu whimper pitifully. “You can do whatever you want, Shouyou-kun.”

Maybe Shouyou really was a jerk, because seeing the pain reflected in Osamu’s face only made him harder, the frown of his eyebrows only pushed him to his own fall. Osamu’s lips were burning against his own, tasting so similar to Atsumu’s own, yet so different. Osamu kissed him like he had no more strength in him, as if all his energy went to the effort of not coming immediately. Shouyou was close, so close. He could almost taste the bliss. His thighs worked with newfound strength, impaling him onto Osamu harder, stuffing himself full.

A high whine left him as Osamu came, choked cries stuck in his throat. Shouyou felt the weak twitches of his dick inside him as cum filled him. He wanted to cry. He was almost there.

Shinsuke sighed, clearly disappointed. “That’s not good, ’Samu.”

Shouyou was losing his mind. Osamu was still thick and hard inside him, embarrassment flushing him from his face to his chest. Shouyou looked over his shoulder, he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“C—can I continue?” He begged. “Please, I’m so close—Can I go on, please?”

“Of course,” Shinsuke smiled gently at him. “Tonight’s all about you, Shouyou-kun.”

He could see Osamu’s eyes tear up as he fucked himself onto him as hard as he could. As fast as his legs permitted him. It must hurt, Osamu was biting his lower lip so harshly, Shouyou thought it would bleed. But it felt so good. Osamu felt so good inside him. He could listen to the sick squelching sound of cum being pushed out of him, but he couldn’t stop. Shouyou tried to jerk off as fast as possible, deadly afraid that Osamu would get soft soon.

His orgasm built inside him harshly and Shouyou let out a shaky breath as he came hard on Osamu, white hot lines all over his quivering chest. Osamu almost sobbed as he felt Shouyou clench tight around his overstimulated cock, his nerves frayed as pleasure became agony. 

Shouyou collapsed into his mess as the adrenaline left him. Boneless, he could only glance from the corner of his eye that Kita watched them, smiling lazily. Atsumu was still on the floor, nude and hard and sat in perfect seiza. His face contorted as Kita lightly pushed his foot on his cock, as if he couldn’t decide to actually step on it or give him a footjob.

Kita let them catch their breath for a couple of seconds before stopping his foot.

“They really worked hard, huh?” he added, mindlessly caressing Atsumu’s hair. “’Tsumu, could you go and clean them up a little bit? Don’t move, you two.”

Shouyou couldn’t move even if he asked him, and the heat that had fried his mind made him understand little of what Shinsuke said.

He watched Atsumu make his way towards them, felt him spread him apart. He jumped in surprise as Atsumu tongued against his rim, where cum spilled lazily. He felt his boyfriend lick between his hole and Osamu’s balls, hungry little noises escaping from his dirtied lips. With a little effort, Osamu pulled out of him and Shouyou had first row seats to the way the tears that clung to his lashes spilled, hissing with clenched teeth from the unwelcome touch. Shouyou couldn’t stop himself from licking the drops. He understood Shinsuke a little more, making the twins suffer was a true delight.

His happiness was short-lived as he yelped in discomfort as Atsumu dug his tongue inside him with absolutely no warning. Overwhelmed, Shouyou felt as Atsumu sucked at his hole. He squirmed over Osamu, trying to get as far from Atsumu’s eager tongue as he could. 

Yet his body went completely rigid as he heard Kita hum disapprovingly behind him. He stopped himself from moving even if the stimulation felt so good it hurt him, Atsumu’s tongue on his skin like a million needles stinging him. Even if he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from sobbing. He let Atsumu turn him onto his back and lick his belly and chest clean and Atsumu kissed his chest just over his heart as he finished and went to Osamu to complete his task.

As soon as he was finished, Shinsuke spoke again.

“Come here, boys. Be good to me now.”

The twins walked to him on shaky legs, dropping to their knees before him. Shouyou could barely turn on his side to watch them in front of Shinsuke, hands to themselves but ready to serve. The three of them made a very pretty picture, with the twins bare and kneeling while Shinsuke was completely dressed. Shinsuke turned his golden eyes at him, a warm smile never leaving his face, as he extended a hand to Shouyou.

“Come here, Shouyou-kun. They’re the prettiest like this,” he sighs. “I wouldn’t want you to miss this.”

Shouyou was weak, tired, and sore. But he couldn’t deny Shinsuke of anything he wanted. Not when his voice rang warm and clear in his ears, warming his chest like the sweet taste of victory, like the high of pure accomplishment. His legs felt heavy as lead as he went next to Shinsuke on his armchair, leaning on the armrest, face on his shoulder.

The twins looked almost shy, waiting for instructions. They really were pretty like this, blushing cheeks pressed to his knees.

“Take off my pants,” was Shinsuke’s simple command.

Osamu and Atsumu worked efficiently together, with something akin to devotion in their touches, as they undid Shinsuke’s belt, then slid his pants and underwear to his ankles. It was almost ridiculous how much dignity this man could have as his cock stood red and stiff in front of them, but Shinsuke was truly one of a kind.

“Get me off.”

Shouyou’s dick twitched with interest as he watched a pair of pink tongues slide lazily from each side. Meeting at the head of his dick, they licked leisurely around it and into each other, two plump pairs of lips moving slowly in tandem. Shouyou thought that it looked very much like Osamu and Atsumu were making out with each other with a cock between them. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that they looked debauched, sighing around Shinsuke’s cock like a pair of whores.

They took turns sucking on the head, while the other ran a feverish tongue all over the length, nuzzling against the tidy bed of hair in Kita’s groin. Osamu worked himself down to the base of Shinsuke’s cock, spit spilling from his stretched lips, cheeks hollowed. They looked so needy. Atsumu hadn’t come even once, so Shouyou could maybe excuse it, but Osamu wasn’t any better. Shinsuke had them under his thumb, they really just were his little playthings. Atsumu sucked gently on Shinsuke’s balls, hands digging into the soft flesh of his thighs, glaring straight at Shouyou with deep hunger in his eyes. He was stunning. Both of them did. It was like they were made for sucking cock, utterly obscene. 

Shouyou especially wanted Shinsuke to come all over his boyfriend’s face, tainting him, almost ruining him to anyone but Shinsuke himself. Just like Shinsuke decided to do with him, dragging him into this depraved hell, making him crave his firm touch, his deliberate voice, shaping him into another toy to play with. Shouyou, Atsumu and Osamu were just dolls for him to play little scenarios with, where they always ended panting and covered in cum, sweat and tears. And they loved him for it. Shinsuke ran a hand to his hair, holding him close to his shoulder, baring his neck to him. Shouyou complied wordlessly, leaving devoted kisses in the tender skin. Light like you caress a petal, scared it will wither under your touch. 

He could feel Shinsuke exhale shakily against his lips. The twins had to be doing a great job. Atsumu sucked cock like a champion and, knowing what he knew now, Shouyou was sure Osamu had to be just as good. He kissed his way up Shinsuke’s jaw, letting himself admire the two of them at work. They looked amazing, silly with the spit that shone on their chins, lips bruised around hard flesh and each other. Atsumu jerked Shinsuke off into their open mouths and Shouyou could see Osamu’s hand work slowly on his brother’s hard cock. Shouyou was so exhausted, worn out from riding Osamu and sucking him for so long. Yet his dick seemed to have other plans, as it stood firm and red against his stomach. Shinsuke’s hand left him and he pulled the twins by the hair towards him, cumming with a low whine all over their faces. Shouyou palmed himself mindlessly. It really was a beautiful picture. 

Shinsuke took a moment to come down from his high. As he opened his eyes, he caressed Shouyou’s thigh. The three of them were still with anticipation, barely daring to breathe.

“Seems like Shouyou hasn’t had enough tonight.” He added, almost breathless. “Can both of you get him off again? Maybe then ’Tsumu will get to come once.”

The twins turned towards him, and Shouyou let Shinsuke push him deeper into the flames again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed :)  
> kudos and comments fan my cursed fire
> 
> my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/_punicagranatum)


End file.
